Fluids based on fluorocarbon compounds are widely used in vapor compression heat transfer systems, in particular air conditioning, heat pump, refrigeration or freezing devices. These devices have in common the fact that they are based on a thermodynamic cycle comprising the vaporization of the fluid at low pressure (in which the fluid absorbs heat); the compression of the vaporized fluid up to a high pressure; the condensation of the vaporized fluid to liquid at high pressure (in which the fluid releases heat); and the expansion of the fluid in order to complete the cycle.
The choice of a heat transfer fluid (which may be a pure compound or mixture of compounds) is dictated, on the one hand, by the thermodynamic properties of the fluid and, on the other hand, by additional constraints. Thus, one particularly important criterion is that of the impact of the fluid considered on the environment. In particular, chlorinated compounds (chlorofluorocarbons and hydrochlorofluorocarbons) have the disadvantage of damaging the ozone layer. Henceforth, generally non-chlorinated compounds such as hydrofluorocarbons, fluoroethers and fluoroolefins are therefore preferred to them.
The heat transfer fluid currently used in low-temperature refrigeration and/or moderate-temperature cooling processes is R404a (ternary mixture of 52% of HFC-143a, 44% of HFC-125 and 4% of HFC-134a).
However, the compositions proposed to date for replacing R404a, having a GWP of 2100, without a major modification of the operating conditions and/or equipment, are not satisfactory. These compositions have at least one of the following drawbacks: flammable, not very efficient, a temperature glide at the evaporator of at least 3° C. and/or a compressor outlet temperature that is 6° C. higher. In addition, they cannot be used in equipment provided with compressors operating with R404A, with the exception of compressors equipped with liquid injection technology. This technology is however expensive and furthermore is unsuitable for piston technology.
Document US 2009/0250650 describes various compositions based on fluoroolefins and the use thereof as heat transfer fluids. In particular, the document describes the mixture consisting of HFC-32, HFC-125 and HFO-1234ze and also the mixture consisting of HFC-32, HFC-125 and HFO-1234yf. The compositions indicated as being preferred are the following:                23% of HFC-32, 25% of HFC-125 and 52% of HFO-1234ze;        30% of HFC-32, 50% of HFC-125 and 20% of HFO-1234ze;        40% of HFC-32, 50% of HFC-125 and 10% of HFO-1234yf;        23% of HFC-32, 25% of HFC-125 and 52% of HFO-1234yf;        15% of HFC-32, 45% of HFC-125 and 40% of HFO-1234yf; and        10% of HFC-32, 60% of HFC-125 and 30% of HFO-1234yf.        
Document WO 2010/002014 describes a nonflammable refrigerant based on HFC-32, HFC-125 and HFO-1234yf. Several compositions are disclosed and in particular that comprising 15% of HFC-32, 25% of HFC-125 and 60% of HFO-1234yf.
It is however necessary to develop other heat transfer fluids having a global warming potential (GWP) lower than that of R404a, and having an equivalent, and preferably improved performance without the aforementioned drawbacks.